


Euphoria

by Sarah5410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Frottage, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, POV Albus Severus Potter, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Romance, Scorpius Mafloy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter Fluff, Sexual Situations, multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah5410/pseuds/Sarah5410
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter are in their Sixth year in Hogwarts being their nerdy selves, getting excited about potions. They’re both trying to deal with difficult teenage hormones and come to terms with their feelings for each other.





	1. Scorpius POV

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual sexual situations and Switched point of views. This is my first fic, so I will try and eventually improve my writing.

Scorpius has always been an early riser, even when he was little. This hasn’t changed since he’s gotten older. It was 6.30 a.m. and his dorm mates were all still asleep. He sat up and grabbed his potions book from his dresser. They had an essay due next week on the Effects of Euphoria, it was supposed to be two roles of parchment long and he wanted to get ahead. This was the kind of thing expected of them now that they were in Sixth Year.

As he opened his book, he did his usual glance over to his best friend’s bed. He and Albus were inseparable. It was a comfort knowing that he was always there next to him. Every morning Scorpius would wake and one of the first things he would do is glance over at Albus’s sleeping form and chuckle silently at his funny sleeping positions. This morning was no different. He laughed silently as he looked at him. He was lying on his side straddling his bunched-up blankets between his two legs. One hand holding a pillow to his chest and his other hand stretched out above his head. Almost like he was cuddling, in the back of Scorpius’s curious mind, he wondered if Albus was a cuddler.

I suppose all of the times they’ve hugged; a lot of them initiated by Albus have proven that he is. Scorpius smiled to himself at this concept. Albus was the most restless sleeper Scorpius had ever seen. Constantly tossing and turning during the night. It’s a wonder he ever gets a proper night's sleep. Scorpius eventually tore his eyes away from his sleeping best friend and got to work reading his copy of Advanced Potion Making. Once Albus woke the two friends got dressed and made their way down to breakfast.

As they were descending the stairs to the Great Hall, Scorpius pondered the nature of their relationship. They’ve both changed a lot in the last two years, especially since that incident with the time turner, and in turn their relationship hasn’t been the same since. They’ve become a lot closer physically. They’ve always been emotionally close, always knowing what the other’s thinking just by a look or guessing what they’re about to say before they even utter a word. But in the last two years and especially in the last couple of months there’s been a lot more physical contact.

Albus would touch his arm lightly if he laughed at something Scorpius had said. Or rub his back soothingly if Scorpius was having a bad day. Or maybe it was the fact that Scorpius was more aware of their touching. It made Scorpius feel good. Any physical contact was comforting to Scorpius. As it was something he wasn’t used to, especially since his mother died.

Not that his dad didn’t try and Scorpius loved his dad more than anything. But it wasn’t the same, and not as natural as Scorpius and Albus’s relationship. Albus was the most comforting thing in Scorpius’s life. Every time something happens; Albus is always the first person Scorpius wants to tell. Just to hear his opinion or see his facial expressions.

‘What are you thinking about so hard?’ Albus asked looking curiously at Scorpius and breaking Scorpius out of his reverie. ‘Oh nothing, just this potions essay that’s due next week.’ Scorpius lied. He didn’t want to admit he was deeply thinking of the nature of their relationship this early in the morning.

‘You’re such a geek, you know that’ Albus laughed. ‘That’s not due till next week. You must be the only person to think about homework before they've even had their pumpkin juice.’ Scorpius laughed along with Albus, he had such an infectious laugh; Scorpius couldn’t help but join in. Even if Albus was laughing at his expense.

They entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the far corner of the Slytherin table. ‘Yeah maybe... but I like potions, and after this essay is handed in, we get to brew Euphoria potion. Do you reckon old Professor Slughorn will allow us to taste it?’ Scorpius exclaimed excitedly. ‘I don’t know’ Albus replied thoughtfully, ‘That would be fun though, do you think it’ll make us super happy and giggly? like we’ve drank too much Firewhiskey or something?’ Albus laughed.

‘My dad and uncle Ron drank too much Firewhiskey last Christmas, they were so funny; dancing and singing around the Burrow. Then they went to each member of the family, and I mean _every member,_ of my _HUGE_ family to tell them how much they loved them and to never change.’ Albus broke into hysterical laughter and Scorpius couldn’t help but laugh along with him. ‘Dad was so embarrassed the next day, not to mention the headache he had’ Albus chuckled again.

Scorpius smiled at this story; he couldn’t picture Harry Potter like this. All carefree and unanxious. Ron on the other hand, Scorpius can only picture like this, fun and carefree.

‘Advanced Potion Making doesn’t describe the effects of Euphoria as being drunk, but maybe it is a little bit like that. I’ve never been drunk myself so I wouldn’t know. Let me find it, one sec...’ Scorpius rummaged in his book bag and took out his copy of Advanced Potion Making, skipped through to find the paragraph he was looking for.

‘Ah here it is... "Once Euphoria has been ingested, the drinker will experience an extreme high as if all their endeavours will succeed. This however, is just a feeling that the potion produces, as it does not effect the outcomes of their actions and decisions like Felix Felicis. Which makes the drinker extremely lucky (see page 224 on the effects of Felix Felicis)".... And then it goes on to tell a story about a wizard who confessed his love to a witch he was infatuated with for many years, after drinking Euphoria. She rejected him in a very embarrassing way and he then became a hermit for the rest of his life.’ Scorpius finished and took a sip of pumpkin juice, slipping his book back into his bag.

‘Oh, too bad for that Wizard, that’s embarrassing. But still … I think it’ll be fun’ Albus said. Then suddenly, Scorpius felt Albus’s hand on his shoulder. He stood up to lean over him and grab a slice of toast. Scorpius’s heart jumped at the contact and his stomach flipped. Scorpius involuntarily gasped and jumped as if he had been shocked.

Albus looked down curiously at Scorpius ‘is everything okay Scorp?’ Albus asked worried. He grabbed a slice of toast and sat back beside Scorpius. ‘Yeah... yeah’ Scorpius said breathlessly looking down at his porridge. ‘Just a bit of a headache I think.’ Scorpius lied. ‘Oh.’ Albus answered pensively. ‘Do you want to go to the hospital wing?’ He continued. ‘Madam Pomfrey could give you a potion for that... I’ll walk with you if you like.’

Lovely Albus, thought Scorpius. Always looking out for me. ‘No I’ll be fine! Thanks Albus. I need to head to Ancient Runes anyway. I’ll see you at Charms.’ Scorpius grabbed his things and quickly walked out of the Great Hall towards his Ancient Runes classroom.

What was that about? thought Scorpius. Maybe he is coming down with something. Something that’s making him think about his best friend non-stop. And jump when he touches him.

Scorpius pushed that thought to the back of his mind and made his way up the stairs to Ancient Runes, this class will surely take his mind off it.

***************************************

Scorpius was having a strange week. Ever since he reacted strangely when Al touched him at breakfast last Monday. It’s all he’s been thinking about. He would be concentrating on his homework as usual and somehow, his thoughts would drift to Albus.

Thinking about his messy unkempt black hair; his deep green eyes, a colour Scorpius could never describe; the light dust of freckles over his nose; his smile; that one dimple he has on his right cheek and his laugh.

I mean Albus was never far from his thoughts. But lately it was all he seemed to think about. Scorpius realised, I mean maybe he never really acknowledged it before… but his best friend was quite handsome!

Is that something that’s okay for Scorpius to think? Is this what friends thought about?

Was Al touching him more lately? Or was Scorpius just hyper aware of his presence?

****************************************

It’s been a month since these reactions to Albus touching him started and Scorpius was starting to figure out why. ‘Hey Scorp’ Al smiled falling down beside him on the couch making Scorpius jump.

He was sitting on the couch, nestled at the back corner of the common room; their usual spot. ‘Feeling better?’ Al asked. Scorpius had jumped again today during Transfiguration when Albus’s hand brushed lightly against his, whilst writing out instructions for Professor Bones on transfiguring food.

Scorpius claimed he had a headache again and Albus was inclined to believe him. ‘You’ve been having a lot of headaches lately Scorp, maybe you should talk to Madam Pomfrey?’ Albus asked, concern in his voice.

‘No Al. I just haven’t been sleeping well. That’s all… Been having nightmares.’ Scorpius finished quietly. It was true that Scorpius wasn’t sleeping well. But they weren’t nightmares he was having. They were actually quite pleasant dreams. But dreams that kept him up at night after he woke thinking deeply of their meaning.

The kind of dreams that if he shared a room with a legilimens he would be so embarrassed that he would have to leave the country. This wasn’t the first time he’d dreamt of kissing his best friend but it was the first time that the dreams had gone further than kissing. It was an extremely hot and passionate dream and when Scorpius woke he was extremely sticky in his private area. Scorpius blushed at the memory.

‘Okay, if you say so’ Albus replied still not looking convinced. ‘But I worry about you Scorp…. I worry you’re not looking after yourself properly’ Albus stated. Scorpius’s heart and stomach did that thing again. Albus was concerned about him, Scorpius thought. Was this concern because Albus felt the same way Scorpius did about him? Or was it completely platonic?

As Scorpius realised late last night with a sudden mind altering epiphany. That yes; these dreams did mean something; and no they weren’t just his teenage hormones projecting his best friend where someone else surely should be. But actually... Scorpius was attracted to his best friend! Or perhaps he was infatuated. Infatuation would surely fade wouldn’t it? Scorpius wondered. He couldn’t be in love with Albus because he’s quite positive that he wouldn’t return Scorpius’s feelings. He was fairly certain of this.

‘Thanks Al, that’s so sweet of you to worry about me, but I swear I would go to Madam Pomfrey if I truly thought something was wrong. But these are just stupid nonsense dreams that are keeping me awake.’ Scorpius replied after a moment.

‘Really? What are the dreams about?’ Albus asked curiously as he leant back against the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him; looking at Scorpius expectantly. Scorpius wasn’t expecting this question, they normally didn’t discuss their dreams with each other.

Also Scorpius was a terrible liar, and Albus would see through it immediately. Scorpius decided to tell him a half-truth. Eenough for Al to know that he wasn’t lying but not enough to confess his feelings to his best friend.

Scorpius blushed slightly. ‘Scorp you’re blushing…’ Albus giggled. ‘…That’s because I lied.’ Scorpius interrupted quickly, hoping to get this over very fast. ‘They aren’t nightmares’ Scorpius replied. ‘They’re kind of.... sort of … dirty dreams … I guess.' Scorpius said stuttering 'my teenage hormones have started taking over my subconscious. I suppose they had to kick in at some stage haha.’ Scorpius finished with a humourless giggle.

His ears burning red with embarrassment. He chanced a glance at Albus. Was he blushing too? Albus's mouth hung open slightly; his pupils were dilated. Then he shook his head like a dog trying to dry himself; like he was trying to get his brain to start working again.

‘Oh’ Albus replied croakily. ‘I wasn’t expecting that’ and he gave a deep chuckle. ‘Um…. who are these dreams about? .... If you don’t mind me asking. I’m just curious?... I wasn’t aware you fancied anyone after your crush on Rose eventually fizzled out.’ Albus asked.

‘Oh it’s about no one in particular’ Scorpius replied quickly avoiding Albus’s gaze. ‘Just a faceless stranger, but you know what teenagers are like….’ Scorpius trailed off.

‘Yeah’ Albus answered, ‘I do know Scorp, I am one, haha’ Albus replied jokingly and chuckled. ‘And just so you don’t feel too embarrassed, I’ve had those dreams too.' Albus said blushing furiously now. 'It’s normal… But I don’t understand why they’re keeping you awake. You can just do a quick scourgify and go straight back to sleep.’ Albus stated.

Scorpius took a moment too long to recover, he found the fact that Albus was also having dirty dreams extremely hot. Maybe he was having these dreams about Scorpius, but that was wishful thinking and he knew it.

‘Yeah I know but I’m Scorpius the over thinker aren’t I?’ Scorpius laughed. ‘Yeah you are’ Albus laughed along with him and soon the two of them were uncontrollably laughing, holding their stomachs with tears of laughter in their eyes. The fact that such a personal conversation came out of Scorpius having a headache made them both hysterical.

‘Anyway, I better go to bed, or else I’ll never get rid of these damn headaches.’ Scorpius said after they both recovered, wiping his eyes. ‘Okay.’ Albus answered trying to recover himself and catching his breath.

‘But remember, quick scourgify and then back to sleep.’ Then Albus laughed and then winked. Scorpius was momentarily stunned.

He winked at Scorpius. Was he being flirty? Scorpius stared for a second too long, his mouth dropped open in surprise. Then his brain started working again. He chuckled and said ‘yeah, I’ll remember that thanks Al' and made his way to the dormitory.

Scorpius quickly made his way up to bed. That wink gave him a glimmer of hope. Was Albus flirting? …. Probably not. Scorpius scolded himself for even hoping.

He quickly pulled on his pyjamas and jumped into bed, secretly hoping that this was just a phase, and pleading with himself not to have another embarrassing dream about his best friend tonight.


	2. Albus POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has a dirty dream about his best friend and tries to figure out what it means.

Scorpius lay on top of Albus. His smooth, toned body pulled flush against Albus’s. He could feel him everywhere. ‘Mmm Scorp’ Albus moaned into Scorpius's mouth as he rubbed his hands down the sides of Scorpius’s body, looping around this back landing on his bum, giving it a squeeze and pulling him even closer, if that were possible. This feeling was like nothing else Albus had experienced.

Scorpius pulled back and smirked cheekily. Albus looked into his deep beautiful grey eyes. ‘I’m going to make you feel so good Al’ Scorpius whispered huskily. This voice made Albus even more aroused, if that were even possible. Scorpius kissed down Albus’s jaw and neck giving it a quick bite, down his chest, licking over his hard nipples and sucking them. Then lower and lower. Albus looked down and saw Scorpius’s mouth engulf his cock. ‘Oh Scorp’ Albus moaned again. It felt so good, Scorpius looked up at Albus; his eyes intense, his head bobbing up and down on Albus’s cock.

Albus awoke with a jump. Disappointment flooded all of Albus’s senses. Oh please no, not a dream! It had been so real. He could feel Scorpius against him, feel his mouth on him, see the intensity in those eyes. Then Albus’s brain started to catch up to reality and he quickly looked around to see if he had woken anyone. He might have been moaning. He might have even said Scorpius’s name. The thought was almost unbearable.

Albus saw that all of his dorm mates and Scorpius were all still sound asleep. Albus was relieved for a second, then he remembered he was still so very very hard. He had to take care of this, he thought. He grabbed his wand from the dresser, with a quick swish the curtains closed around his bed and a silencing charm was cast. He pulled down his pyjama bottoms, lay back against his pillows and placed his hand on his cock. He closed his eyes and tried to continue where his dream had left off.

He stroked up and down his cock, wiping the precum from the head and smoothed it over his throbbing cock imagining it was Scorpius’s mouth. He could almost see Scorpius looking up at him again from where his mouth was on his cock, with those eyes… those incredible eyes, while his head bobbed up and down; his tongue circling the head of his cock, massaging his balls. ‘uh…. Oh Scorp… Fuck’ Albus moaned. At the back of his mind he was very thankful he cast the silencing charm. ‘uh.... yeeeeesssss’ Albus moaned, he could feel his orgasm building. he wasn’t going to last much longer. The Scorpius in his mind speeding up the strokes of his tongue, then pulling off and saying ‘I love you Al’ in a deep croaky whisper. This was too much for Albus. He came hard all over his hand. His orgasm lasting longer than usual.

Albus lay there panting hard. Slowly coming down from his high. That was new, thought Albus. Normally when he was wanking and thinking of his best friend. He was just thinking of his body. Never before has he imagined anything about love. Albus cast scourgify to clean up the cum that was all over his hand and some of his sheets. He pulled back up his pyjama bottoms. Lay there still trying to get his breathing to go back to normal. Love? Albus thought. Love? Did he want Scorpius to love him? Did he love Scorpius? Well of course he loved Scorpius but was he _in love_ with him?

I mean he thought Scorpius was incredibly attractive which became clear when he started having these dreams. I mean of course he was attractive. Scorpius was the most gorgeous guy in their year, probably even in the school. His tidy white blond hair that was always perfectly in place; his tall, toned and lanky figure always looked so graceful; how his eyes crinkle when he gets super excited. And how he always laughs when Albus laughs, even if he doesn’t know what Albus was laughing at. Because he just likes to see his best friend happy. Scorpius; the kindest, most talented, humble and all round beautiful person Albus had ever known. Was that love?

Maybe their conversation today was messing with his head. When Scorpius told him that he was also having these dreams. Albus thought he was going to lose it. He found it so arousing, seeing Scorpius’s blush. He couldn't help but imagine him moaning as he came all over himself because of something he was dreaming.

Yeah maybe it was just this conversation that was messing with Albus’s head….. or maybe Albus was in love with his best friend….. one things for sure, Albus was screwed!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping not to drag out this story very much but I do want to establish where they are in their lives and relationship. Any and all comments are welcome. Constructive or otherwise.


	3. Scorpius POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius try Euphoria for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some rewriting on this chapter. Let me know what you think!

After breakfast the next morning, Scorpius and Albus made their way to Potions class both buzzing with excitement. ‘I can’t believe we’ll be brewing Euphoria today’ exclaimed Albus. ‘I know’ Rose interrupted from behind them, ‘it’s exciting, isn’t it?’ she said as she joined them on their walk. “Oh hi Rose” both Scorpius and Albus replied together. They grinned at each other at their synchronicity.

Rose and Albus’s relationship has improved over the last year; they’ve been hanging out together to study on sunny afternoons in the grounds and all three of them even went to Hogsmeade together on their last trip.

Rose liked Scorpius now as well; now that he was no longer asking her out, she thought he was quite funny and interesting to talk to. Albus has certainly not been as aggravated towards Rose since Scorpius’s crush subsided. The older Scorpius got, the more he realised it was Rose’s intelligence and ambition that he was attracted to, almost the idea of her rather than Rose herself.

‘Do you think he’ll allow us to try some?’ Scorpius asked Rose. ‘Albus and I are going to ask after class’ Scorpius finished his voice rising with excitement. Rose smiled at the two of them, ‘you two are such dorks’ she stated, laughing affectionately.

‘Can’t argue with that’ Scorpius agreed laughing along with her. The three of them entered their potions class and took their seats at the front of the classroom.

‘So, today you’ll be brewing Euphoria’ stated Slughorn matter of factly. ‘After reading all of your essays, I believe you all know the effects the potion. And you all know the risks of brewing it incorrectly. So be careful!’ Slughorn stated ominously. ‘Open your books to page 135 and begin.’ he finished with a smile; taking his seat and reaching for some dried pineapple which was lying in a bowl on his desk.

Albus turned to Scorpius and grinned widely, before turning to get his ingredients.

A half an hour later, both Albus and Scorpius were sweating from the rising heat of the room. Albus’s hair was an absolute mess because he keeps running his hands through it to keep it off his face. Scorpius was finding it very hard to concentrate on his potion, he kept looking at Albus’s dishevelled hair.

Not that Albus ever looked very tidy mind you, with hair like that. It always stood up at the back, and no matter what he did, he could never get it to stay down. ‘I’ve got my dad’s hair’ he’d often complain with a frown, ‘and his eyes... and his height’ he’d finish with a scowl before Scorpius would reassure him that he looked perfectly fine, that he’s his own person, and not like his dad. Although Scorpius wanted to tell him he looked more than fine, positively drop dead gorgeous according to him. Scorpius chuckled to himself and reminded him to stop staring at his best friend and concentrate on his potion. Where was I? Scorpius thought to himself.

‘Nearly finished?’ Albus asked interrupting his thoughts, stirring the potion in his cauldron once clockwise and six times counter clockwise.

‘Yeah’ Scorpius answered, ‘just adding the last of my sopophorous beans’. Scorpius added the beans then began stirring. The smell that came from his cauldron was utterly mouth watering. A sweet smell, almost like he had just walked into Honeydukes. ‘It smells good’ Scorpius said to Albus smiling widely. ‘Yeah’ Albus agreed. ‘like sweets’ he said grinning at Scorpius.

Oh that grin, Scorpius thought. Did his knees go slightly weak? What was happening to him?

He tried to calm himself and concentrate on his potion. But his eyes kept drifting towards Albus.

‘Oh damn!’ exclaimed Scorpius after. ‘I think I did two clockwise stirs instead of one, do you think that would mess it up?’ asked Scorpius. ‘Um, I’m not sure’ Albus answered doubtfully.

Potions class was the one thing that Albus excelled at above everyone else. He was definitely Slughorn’s favourite. Well all of the Potter’s were really. Harry Potter was all Slughorn could talk about at these dinners he hosts with a select few of his favourite students. Which of course looked like a Potter/Granger-Weasley family party. Somehow Scorpius was included as one of Slughorn’s favourites due the excellent marks he got in all his classes.

Albus and Scorpius usually tried to make excuses not to go. As it usually just made Albus uncomfortable; the way Slughorn talked about Albus's dad all of the time. Albus and his dad’s relationship has improved a lot in the last two years but he still cringed when anyone spoke about how great his dad was. Albus knew his dad was great but he didn’t want to hear it all the time, which he would tell Scorpius after every Slughorn dinner or party that they failed to make excuses for.

Albus’s self-confidence was still not great. He told Scorpius once that he feels like Slughorn has unrealistic expectations of him. Although Scorpius didn’t agree with this. Scorpius thought Albus was all potential in every way!

If only he just believed in his own abilities a bit more. Albus was intelligent, funny, humble, self-deprecating and not to mention handsome, which made him even more likeable than anyone else Scorpius has ever met. Unfortunately confidence has always been a problem for Albus.

Even though Scorpius wasn’t a very confident person either, Scorpius was very aware of his own abilities. Which Albus was not. Scorpius internally scolded himself for letting his thoughts drift back to Albus again. He has to stop this!

A half an hour later Albus and Scorpius were finished, and in deep conversation about how they were going to spend their time if they were to take Euphoria.

Slughorn approached their table. ‘Well now, how has my best student faired with Euphoria?’ he chuckled ‘as if I need to ask.’ Slughorn boasted coming to look into Albus’s cauldron.

Slughorn hummed while he stirred the mixture a bit more. ‘Yes yes’ he exclaimed delightedly ‘it’s perfect, you’ve clearly got your father’s talent for potions m’boy’ he said smiling at Albus.

He then turned to look at Scorpius; ‘and you Mr. Malfoy?’ he said looking into Scorpius’s cauldron. He sniffed and stirred it a bit more. ‘Very good Mr. Malfoy, very good. Although not 100% perfect like Mr. Potter here.’ Scorpius smirked at this.

‘It looks like you might have stirred it wrong a couple times, m’boy.’ He said thoughtfully sniffing his potion ‘no matter m’boy, no matter! It’s still very good, and it won’t affect your mark dear boy’ smiling kindly at Scorpius ‘but then again, it must be hard to be compared to Mr. Potter here. He just has a gift for potions’. Scorpius nodded his head in agreement. ‘That’s true’ he whispered smirking at Albus.

Once Slughorn had checked and commented on everyone’s potion he dismissed the class. Everyone started clearing up their books and making their way to their next class.

Scorpius gave Albus a meaningful look. Albus nodded at him in silent agreement. Scorpius then left the classroom aswell, following his classmates.

Albus hung back to ask Professor Slughorn if he could have some of his potion. They agreed this would be a better plan, as Slughorn had a soft spot for the quiet, Slytherin Potter who just happened to be a natural at his subject. Scorpius waited patiently outside the door for his friend.

Albus arrived out of the classroom a few minutes later with a giant smile on his face. ‘He said I could have some’ Albus stated excitedly. ‘He said normally he wouldn’t allow it but as my potion was brewed so perfectly he’d make an exception. He did make me promise to be responsible with it and not to do anything silly. I think I can handle that.’ He finished with a smile.

He then drew small bottle from his pocket. The bottle was full of the same sunshine-yellow liquid from his cauldron, ‘He said it’s about 4 hours worth, that’s two hours for both of us, when do you want to take it?’ asked Albus enthusiastically.

‘I don’t know’ replied Scorpius thoughtfully. ‘How about tonight? It’s Friday so we don’t have to be up for class tomorrow. Just in case we get headaches like your dad did after all of that Firewhiskey’ laughed Scorpius.

‘We could take the invisibility cloak that James lent you as well and go out to the Castle grounds. See what happens around Hogwarts at night.’ Scorpius finished with a curious grin.

James had lent the invisibility cloak to Albus at the end of last year with a promise that Albus use it as he did; to sneak out and have fun. They still had to make good at that promise. Albus then promised to pass it on to Lily when he graduated and Lily was to return it to James after that.

‘That sounds like a good plan Scorp’ smiled Albus and gave his arm an excited squeeze. Scorpius’s stomach did another flip. ‘Cool, so after dinner we’ll do our homework in the common room then we can sneak out after everyone else has gone to bed’ continued Scorpius.

Later on that evening both Albus and Scorpius were stretched out on their usual couch in the common room. Scorpius just putting the finishing touches to his Charms essay and Albus reading a potions book he picked up from the Library. ‘and done!’ said Scorpius with a smile at Albus. He stretched, yawned and looked around the common room. There were only a couple of fifth years left in the far corner studying for their upcoming OWL’s.

‘Ready?’ asked Scorpius ‘I reckon it’ll be safe to sneak out now’ he finished with a nod to the fifth years sleepily studying in the corner. ‘Yeah, let’s go’ agreed Albus closing his book. They both slipped out of the dungeons and when they made sure no one was around they slipped under the invisibility cloak.

Due to how tall they had gotten, especially Scorpius, they both had to huddle quite close together so their feet wouldn’t be seen peaking out underneath the cloak. Scorpius’s chest was up against Albus’s back while he led the way. It was almost like they were hugging again, and being underneath the cloak together like this felt very intimate. Scorpius wondered if Albus felt it too.

Scorpius could smell Albus’s signature smell, it was almost intoxicating. It filled all of Scorpius’s senses and was making him dizzy. ‘Are we almost there?’ Scorpius asked his voice croaking. ‘mmhmm’ Al muttered quietly, his voice breaking slightly.

Due to Scorpius’s being a bit taller than Albus, he was crouching a bit to come down to Albus’s height. This was proving to be hard on Scorpius’s knees.

‘Are we almost there Al?’ Scorpius asked again ‘this is getting a little tough on my knees’ Scorpius announced. Albus chuckled hoarsely. He cleared his throat and continued.

‘You sound like an old man Scorp’ Albus laughed again. ‘Oh my knees hurt!!’ he imitated Scorpius’s voice jokingly. ‘Haha Al, very funny’ Scorpius answered mockingly. ‘But seriously, I’m getting a bit sore from all this crouching, trying to match to your height. You short arse’.

‘Hey, it’s not my fault that you grew a foot in the last year’ Albus answered in mock offence. ‘But we’re nearly there anyway so you can stand up now and stretch out your old man knees. I guess we’ll be safe to take off the cloak now.’ He replied laughing and pulled off the cloak. The cold air shocked Scorpius back to reality. Now that the fresh air was filling his nostrils, his senses were returning to normal. He took a step back from Albus and fell into pace beside him. He missed the heat of Albus’s body already.

They could see that the sky was black but for the moon. ‘Full moon tonight Scorp, let’s hope there aren’t any werewolves at Hogwarts’ joked Albus looking up at the sky.

This frightened Scorpius a bit. ‘Do you think there could be?’ Scorpius asked timidly. ‘Don’t worry Scorp, if there are, I’ll protect you.’ Albus replied puffing out his chest proudly. Then Scorpius saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew he was joking. ‘And how do you suppose you could protect me from a werewolf?’ Scorpius answered playing along. ‘To be honest I have no idea, but I’d rather die than see my best friend hurt’ replied Albus suddenly serious. ‘That would almost be sweet if it weren’t so ridiculous.’ Scorpius answered shoving him jokingly. Albus chuckled.

‘Here we are’ exclaimed Albus suddenly. They were standing between two huge and beautiful old oak trees. Their branches were so overgrown they twisted and formed together in an almost protective shelter over a spot of the garden overlooking the lake. The garden was full of spring flowers planted around the trees and the full moon was so bright it reflected off of the water and lit up their surroundings brightly.

‘This is beautiful’ stated Scorpius amazed. ‘When did you find this place?’ asked Scorpius. ‘Oh this was one of the places Rose comes to study. She told me about it and I thought it would be a nice place to see in the moonlight’ answered Albus shyly. ‘Well aren’t you full of surprises’ Scorpius said looking at Albus who for some reason looked quite shy and embarrassed. Albus didn’t answer still staring out at the lake. ‘We should sneak out at night more often’ said Scorpius again breaking the silence.

‘We should’ agreed Albus sitting down against the tree trunk. Scorpius sat beside him both leaning against the tree and looking over the vast lake.

‘Oh did you see that Scorp?’ Albus asked excitedly pointing towards a particular spot of the lake ‘I think that was a grindylow’. Scorpius squinted to see where he was pointing. Then he saw it. A slimy green creature with sharp little horns sticking out the top of his head poked his head out of the water, looked around suspiciously before jumping up into the air and diving back under the water with a splash. ‘Wow’ said Scorpius. ‘They’re funny looking things aren’t they?’ asked Albus. Scorpius nodded.

All of a sudden Albus reached into his bag and took out an empty jar. ‘What’s that for?’ asked Scorpius curiously. Albus didn’t answer but took out his wand and conjured a fire inside the jar, which appeared so bright and warm. ‘My aunt Hermione taught me how to do this last summer’ Albus told Scorpius as he placed the jar on the ground between them. ‘She said she used to do it all the time with dad and uncle Ron when they were hanging out around the Hogwarts grounds on cold days’.

‘Wow, impressive Albus’ Scorpius admired. Albus blushed slightly. ‘Yeah, and it should keep us warm too.’ Albus said proudly then turned to look at Scorpius expectantly ‘So are you ready?’ He asked Scorpius excited. ‘Definitely’ replied Scorpius.

Al took the tiny bottle out of his bag and corked it ‘Well, here goes' he said and winked at Scorpius. He took a carefully measured gulp of exactly half the potion, smacked his lips together appreciating the taste and handed the rest to Scorpius.

Scorpius took the bottle from him looking for Albus’s reaction before he drank the potion himself. Albus’s face broke out in the most breathtaking smile Scorpius had ever seen. ‘What does it feel like?’ whispered Scorpius.

Albus didn’t answer for a moment but just sat there smiling. ‘It feels incredible Scorp. Drink it’ he encouraged. Scorpius held the bottle up in a cheers motion and gulped the rest of the potion in one. The taste was out of this world. So sweet, syrupy and creamy all at the same time. It tasted of happiness, if that were possible.

He sat for a minute measuring how it feels. Then all of a suddenly an exhilarating sense of infinite opportunity stole through him. He felt as though he could have done anything; said anything. An array of thoughts raced through Scorpius’s mind. Why had he wasted all of his life being so careful? He could do anything he wanted! why was he so scared all the time? what a funny wasted little life Scorpius has led up until this moment. He felt a wide smile break across his face to match Albus’s.

‘This is great isn’t it Al’ laughed Scorpius after a few minutes. Albus laughed along with him, both of them not really knowing what they were laughing at but enjoying the feeling of pure bliss.

‘I love your laugh’ Albus stated as he hiccupped himself out of laughter. ‘Do you?’ enquired Scorpius. This didn’t feel like an unusual statement at all. The potion making everything and anything a reality, like they always said these kind of things to each other. ‘I love your laugh as well, and I love your little dimple’ Scorpius replied and poking Albus’s cheek. This set Albus off laughing again.

They sat there staring at the lake for what felt like hours. It could have been hours for all they knew. One of them would state something random or complimentary every now again. Or pointing out something that they saw in the lake or the sky or a strange looking flower that they picked up from where they were sitting stretched out against the tree, and this would set them off giggling again.

This was beautiful, thought Scorpius. This was magnificent! What a perfect night.

All of a sudden a thought struck Scorpius so quickly; he couldn’t believe it took him this long to think of it. Could this be the time to tell Albus how he felt? It feels like a suitable time. It feels honest! It feels right! He knew in the very back of his brain that this was the effect of the potion but Scorpius thought it was now or never. There’ll never be another more perfect time. He could hear his normal and controlled mind telling him not to do it. But Euphoria was telling him that it was okay. Euphoria was telling him to follow his heart so that’s what he was going to do.

‘Hey Al?’ asked Scorpius ‘Yeah?’ replied Albus playing absent mindedly with a lose thread off the sleeve of his hoodie. ‘Can I tell you something?’ Scorpius asked. ‘Always’ replied Albus immediately looking at Scorpius curiously.

Scorpius noticed the light of the fire bouncing off of Albus’s face and couldn’t help but admire him once again. He really was breathtakingly beautiful. ‘Promise you won’t hate me? I fear you’ll be disgusted with me after this!’ Scorpius stated hiccupping.

‘I swear to you Scorp…’ Al said taking Scorpius’s hands in both of his ‘whatever you’re going to tell me is probably not as bad as what you think. And nothing you could tell me could ever make me feel disgusted by you.’ He said kindly looking into Scorpius’s eyes.

‘Merlin, I think if you told me you murdered Polly Chapman' Albus said chuckling 'and you’ve buried her deep in the Forbidden Forrest; even then I wouldn’t be disgusted by you. Although I would be surprised. My sweet and innocent Scorpius, a murderer!’ Finished Albus with mock shock in his face, and then he started laughing again.

His Scorpius, he thought. That had to be a good sign. He thinks I’m his Scorpius?!

‘But seriously’ Scorpius said interrupting Albus’s chuckling. ‘I really want to tell you something and I know I’m only saying this because Euphoria is telling me that it’s okay.’ Scorpius said carefully. ‘This is going to be difficult. You know what, I think this is the bravest I’ve ever felt.’ Scorpius said, his eyes widening at the realisation.

Albus didn’t interrupt him but waited patiently. Scorpius took a deep breath and continued ‘But do you remember our conversation yesterday? About my...’ he brought his voice to a whisper ‘ _wet dreams?_ ’ Albus nodded looking shocked. He clearly didn’t expect the conversation to go back to this topic. Scorpius could see a blush rising in Albus’s cheeks and knew that his own face was wearing matching blush.

‘Merlin this is embarrassing.’ Scorpius continued. He looked directly at Albus’s face. Euphoria giving him the courage not to look away. He could see Albus sobering up at this conversation, no trace of humour left in his face. Scorpius noted how his pupils dilated slightly making them more black than the green that Scorpius loved so much. ‘Yeah?’ encouraged Albus.

‘Well I know I told you the dreams were about a faceless stranger, but truthfully…. The dreams were about you!’ Scorpius stated bravely. Albus was silent. Scorpius still didn’t tear his eyes away from Albus’s. He was surprised at his own bravery.

He could see equal surprise reflected in Albus’s face. Maybe disbelief? Confusion? But Euphoria was giving him the courage to continue ‘I’ve realised lately that I find you quite attractive… okay that’s a bit of an understatement, I find you bloody hot! extremely so!’ Scorpius stated ‘and I fear I’m falling in love with you, I’m falling in love with my best friend Albus Severus Potter’ finished Scorpius. Still staring at Albus.

Albus was silent for a while. But it was the longest and most charged moment of Scorpius’s life.

‘Scorp?’ Albus spoke eventually. His mouth opened and then closed again. Eventually deciding what he was going to say he spoke in a deep whisper ‘Are you joking?... Is this a joke?’ Scorpius’s heart stopped. This was a rejection, he could feel it. His heart hurt, so much. His stomach twisted into knots and he could feel his face burning with embarrassment. This was the worst pain Scorpius has ever felt. Even Euphoria couldn’t mask the pain. ‘No Al, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry’ Scorpius said his voice quivering. Scorpius made to get up. He had to get out of here. He had to get away from Albus. Far away.

‘Where are you going?’ Al asked quickly, sounding hysterical. ‘Well I think I know what you’re going to say and I don’t think my heart can take it Albus.' Scorpius whispered his voice quivering with suppressed sobs. 'I’m sorry. I just hope that we can forget this and go back to normal. I hope that you’re not too disgusted by me’ Scorpius made to turn around trying to hide his face from Albus where tears were quickly forming.

‘No Scorp’ Albus shouted suddenly making Scorpius jump. ‘Please don’t go!’ his voice pleading and sounding so desperately sad that Scorpius almost turned around. He felt Albus’s hand pulling at his sleeve urgently. Scorpius fought against him trying to pull away frantically. When all of a sudden Albus stood up, placed his hands on Scorpius’s shoulders and forcefully pushed him into a seating position. 'Listen to me Scorp' he shouted almost sounding hysterical, taking a seat beside him. Scorpius chanced a quick glance at Albus and saw a worried expression plastered there.

‘Please look at me Scorp. Please listen to me. You don’t know what I’m about to say’ Albus pleaded his voice quivering now, full of emotion. He reached out a hand and wiped a tear from Scorpius’s cheek as it rolled freely down his face. He was fully weeping now, no longer caring, no longer trying to hide. He had no secrets from Albus anymore. I supposed I better get this over with, thought Scorpius.

Scorpius lifted his eyes to meet Albus’s. ‘Scorp!’ Albus started. Palms facing up, his voice soft and quiet, like he was speaking to frightened animal. ‘The reason I asked was it a joke, is because I don’t think my heart could take it if it was’ Albus continued. Bringing his hands to his lap. His voice sounded braver now, but still very soft, almost like a caress.

‘That was the most shocked I’ve ever felt in my life.’ Albus laughed without humour. ‘But it was also the most hopeful I’ve ever felt. Because Scorpius, I’ve been having those dreams about YOU! And I find _You_ extremely attractive! And I think…. Actually no I don’t think. I know!… I bloody love you Scorpius Malfoy! Albus finished, his two hands grabbing Scorpius’s hands in his and turning to face him directly. Albus looked directly into his eyes. Scorpius saw worry there for a brief moment. He was contemplating something. Then all of a sudden, before Scorpius could think, before he could form an answer to Albus's confession; Albus dived forward and kissed him full on the mouth. Scorpius gasped in surprise.

He sat there shocked, before relaxing into the kiss Then he started moving his lips against Albus's, kissing him back. It was the sweetest, softest most passionate moment of Scorpius’s life. Albus moved his mouth seamlessly against Scorpius, completely taking control of the kiss.

It felt extraordinary, mind-blowing, incredible. There were no words to describe this moment. It felt romantic. Albus made to deepen the kiss and Scorpius complied; more than willing to keep this going as long as he was allowed. Albus’s hands moved to Scorpius’s waist pulling him closer. Scorpius grabbed hold of Albus’s elbows almost to steady himself. He’s sure he would wake up soon because this, surely, had to be a dream.

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, or it could have been days for all he knew. All Scorpius was aware of was Albus. Albus’s mouth on him. Albus’s hands on his waist. Albus’s tongue sliding against his, his taste, his smell. Just Albus! The only thought going through Scorpius’s mind was Albus! _Albus!_ If Scorpius were to die right now. He could die happy, knowing he’d lived through the most blissful moment of his life.

After a while Albus pulled back and looked deep into Scorpius’s eyes without blinking, not saying a word. Scorpius felt like he was looking deep into Albus’s soul and in turn he felt like Albus could see him just as clearly. They fully knew each other in that moment and they were the same. Two halves of the same whole. Neither could live without the other. They felt it so deeply, neither could speak, neither could move. They both stared at each other, breathing heavily.

Albus eventually broke the silence. ‘I love you Scorp’ he said again. ‘I truly do; Euphoria might have given me the courage to tell you, or given you the courage to tell me, whichever. But it’ll be as true tomorrow as it is right now, I. Love. You.’ he said those last three wonderful words again slowly and with purpose. Scorpius leant in and kissed Albus again ‘I love you too’ he said against his mouth ‘ _so_   _much_ ’ he finished laughing against his lips.

They sat there snogging for hours more, neither wanting to pull away and go to bed. Somehow Scorpius found himself sitting on top of Albus’s lap, straddling his waist. He wasn’t sure how he got there, did he initiate it? Or did Albus?

Albus pulled out of another kiss ‘The Euphoria would have worn off by now Scorp’ he said in a deep hoarse voice. That voice was almost too much for Scorpius and he bent down to kiss him again. Albus laughed, pulled back again and continued ‘The Euphoria should have worn off by now, but somehow I still feel Euphoric’ he smiled brightly up at Scorpius, his hands rubbing up and down Scorpius’s back. ‘Yeah me too’ Scorpius agreed nodding and smiling widely. ‘Now where were we?’ Scorpius said and bent his head down again capturing Albus’s lips with his own.

Albus fell into the kiss again and then pulled back and opened his mouth to speak. ‘But we better go to bed before they come looking for us?’ Scorpius interrupted guessing what Albus was about to say. Albus looked up at him apologetically and nodded. ‘It must be nearly morning now, they’ll wake soon’ Albus continued sounding sad.

‘Uh! Since when did you become Mr. Sensible all of a sudden?’ Scorpius joked sounding annoyed but smiled to show he was joking. ‘I know’ laughed Albus rolling his eyes ‘Albus the sensible rears his ugly head at the worst possible moment!’ he laughed. Scorpius smirked gave him one last kiss on the mouth then pulled back. Albus’s eyes twinkling with happiness, a smile playing on his lips. ‘Okay! Let’s go Mr. Sensible’ said Scorpius, jumping up and grabbing the cloak. ‘Let’s go to bed! and in the morning. We can continue where we left off.’ He reasoned. ‘Sounds good to me’ agreed Albus looping his arm around Scorpius’s waist, Scorpius wrapped his arm around Albus's shoulders and made their way back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment :)


	4. Albus POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius are basking in the glory of young love.

Albus awoke the next morning with a groan. He reached up to his bedside table feeling around for his watch. 12.30? How did he sleep so late, he never sleeps this late!

Then all of a sudden, he remembered. 

Albus gasped as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. The most incredible night of Albus’s life. 

Of course he slept this late. He and Scorpius snuck into bed at around 5am after spending all night in the grounds snogging each other senseless.

Albus’s heart began to race as he remembered the feeling of Scorpius against him; straddling him; kissing him. It was the most glorious moment of Albus’s life. And it hadn’t been a dream. 

Albus got up out of bed, looked around to make sure all of their dorm mates were gone. They were probably down at the Quidditch pitch. There was a big match today Slytherin against Hufflepuff. 

Which of course Albus wouldn’t have been interested in anyway, but especially now that he and Scorpius could be using their time along alone for snogging. This made Albus’s heart speed up and his stomach flip with excitement.

Albus made his way over to Scorpius’s bed and lay down beside him. He stared at his sleeping form for a moment marvelling at this beautiful creature. 

He looks so peaceful, so beautiful. Albus reached out and stroked his cheek with a feather light touch. He had never been allowed to do it before but now that their boundaries were down; Albus couldn’t help but touch his face. Feel his cheekbones under his fingertips; use his thumb to trace the shape of his lips; caress his sharp jaw.

Scorpius’s eyes fluttered slightly and opened. He stared at Albus for a moment his brain slowly catching up. ‘m’I dreamin?’ he mumbled sleepily, his voice breaking with tiredness. 

‘No Scorp’ Albus answered reassuringly. ‘I’m here’. Scorpius hummed at the soft caresses Albus was giving his face.

‘Tha’s nice’ he mumbled eye’s drooping closed again. ‘Time s’it?’ he asked again, too tired to make complete sentences. 

‘12.30’ Albus answered smirking at the tired boy. Suddenly Scorpius’s eyes burst open and he immediately sat bolt upright. Letting Albus’s hand fall back to the bed. ‘12.30? as in midday? I haven’t slept this late since I was a baby.’ Scorpius said anxiously, his voice rising in pitch. 

Then he seemed to come to terms with his surroundings. He looked down and saw Albus lying in his bed beside him and realisation hit. The memories seemed to come flooding back to Scorpius as it had to Albus a few minutes before.

‘You’re here’ Scorpius stated matter of factly. ‘I am’ Albus replied smirking. ‘You’re here’ he said again ‘… in my bed’.

Albus’s head suddenly filled with worry ‘um… is this okay?’ Albus asked anxiously. Albus had assumed that after last night, this sort of thing would be all right. Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe he just scared Scorpius away with his eagerness. Oh how could I have been so stupid? Albus thought.

‘Oh, it’s more than okay’ replied Scorpius enthusiastically smiling widely. Then he leaned down and kissed Albus squarely on the mouth tilting his head slightly to get better access. 

‘mmmm’ Albus hummed appreciatively smiling into the kiss, all worry quickly forgotten. Scorpius’s tongue traced Albus’s bottom lip. Albus slowly opened his mouth, giving Scorpius permission to enter.

Albus’s hands moved to Scorpius’s hair and began to run his fingers through it. Enjoying the texture and feel of his silky blond hair between his fingers. 

Albus inhaled deeply through his nose. He could smell Scorpius’s signature scent. A flowery smell mixed with a hint of vanilla and something Albus couldn’t quite describe. Something distinctly Scorpius. The familiar smell filling up all of his senses, making him dizzy.

So quick it took Albus by surprise Scorpius rolled them over so he was lying on top of Albus. He began gently working his tongue urgently against Albus’s.

Albus pulled back quickly to look at him. His usual pale skin was a healthy shade of red as a blush currently resided in his cheeks; his usual grey eyes were almost fully black with arousal; his usual tidy white blond hair was dishevelled from Albus running his hands through it. He was the most beautiful thing Albus had ever seen and it left him speechless. ‘I love kissing you’ Scorpius said cheekily. Then moved to kiss down Albus’s jaw. 

Albus smiled as Scorpius reached his neck kissing it enthusiastically. He made contact with a particular sensitive spot and sucked it; making Albus gasp. Then he bit down softly on the same spot. This felt so good.

‘Oh.’ Albus said breathlessly chuckling ‘you’re randy in the morning’ he finished taking a deep breath trying to recover his senses. ‘Only for you Al’ he replied in a deep husky voice. This voice was too much. 

Albus placed his hands on Scorpius’s cheeks bringing his lips back to his own, missing the feel of them. He began kissing him again. Their tongues moved together in a dance and excitement filled Albus.

Albus could feel his arousal growing and pressed his body closer to Scorpius. They were both in their pyjamas. Just a thin layer of clothing between both of their bodies. He could feel that Scorpius was just as turned on as Albus was, and he knew that Scorpius could feel his arousal also. 

Albus gasped when he felt Scorpius’s hands drift under his shirt. He moved his hands slowly and sensually up Albus’s torso. He felt Scorpius’s fingers lightly brush against his nipples, rubbing them softly and giving them a gentle squeeze. Albus’s breath hitched and he involuntarily thrust his hips against Scorpius. 

He felt their erections rub together and it was like a jolt of electricity bolted through Albus’s body and he wanted more. He felt Scorpius pull out of the kiss and moan loudly. The sound went straight to Albus’s cock. He wanted to hear it again. He needed to hear it again.

Albus’s world narrowed. There was just Scorpius and the unmistakable need that they suddenly both had. Albus wrapped his arms tightly around Scorpius to pull him closer. He felt his hips jolt upwards again meeting Scorpius’s groin with his. It felt like every inch of his body was on fire.

Scorpius responded enthusiastically, rubbing himself harder against Albus. Scorpius let out a delicious moan of pleasure again, the most remarkable sound Albus has ever heard. Albus groaned at the sudden pressure, but it wasn’t enough. He hooked his leg around Scorpius and flipped them over so now he was the one on top. Scorpius’s legs spread open automatically and Albus slotted in between them. 

He looked down at Scorpius, whose eyes were closed; face flushed pink and biting his bottom lip between his teeth. Albus can tell Scorpius had no objections whatsoever to the change in position. His hands suddenly on Albus’s bum, pulling him in closer again. 

It still felt like it wasn’t close enough. Still moving their hips together, thrusting against each other. Albus bent down to capture Scorpius’s lips with his again.

Every part of Albus’s body was heat and pleasure and urgency. Their erections so close together. 

Frantically rubbing their hard lengths off each other Albus broke the kiss again and moaned ‘Scorp….ah…oh Fuck!’, the noises of pleasure leaving Scorpius’s lips were intoxicating. 

Albus moved his hands under Scorpius’s shirt. He felt the unbelievably soft and smooth skin there. He moved his hands up to Scorpius’s nipples and rubbed the hardened nubs. Scorpius gasped and moaned Albus’s name. 

This almost sent Albus over the edge. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He grinded down on Scorpius who was thrusting hard against him in return. Their movements becoming so desperate. He was so close. So close!

Scorpius was the first to reach his orgasm; his rhythm faltered his head buried in Albus’s neck he came with a muffled cry his body shuddering beneath Albus. The sound made the hair stand up on Albus’s neck.

Albus was grinding down on Scorpius’s cock as hard as possible, one more thrust and Albus was shuddering too. He could feel his eyes roll back and everything went white for a moment. He was moaning unintelligibly. His cock pulsing as he spilled into his underwear. He came hard. Harder than ever before and collapsed sweating and panting on top of Scorpius.

He lay there for a few minutes panting and trying to get his breath back, slowly coming down from his unbelievable high. 

Sudden anxiety broke through Albus’s bliss. Did that just happen? he thought. Did we move too fast? We should have spoken more before it came to this. What if I’ve scared him away? What if I pushed him too far?

Albus pulled back to look at him. Scorpius was smiling; eyes glazed. ‘Wow’ he said breaking the silence and breathing deeply. His hand came up to brush Albus’s hair back from his sweaty face. ‘That was incredible’ he said.

‘It was’ Albus agreed timidly. ‘But… are you okay?’ he asked worriedly. Scorpius looked surprised by this. ‘Why would I not be okay?’ He replied confused. 

‘Just …. Did we move too fast?’ Albus asked shyly ‘I mean we haven’t even spoken about any of this, I don’t even know what to call you anymore.’ Albus finished.

‘Scorpius will do fine’ he replied chuckling. Albus rolled his eyes and smiled despite himself. ‘You’re such a dork’ he replied. 

‘But seriously Al.’ Scorpius interrupted ‘that was one of the best moments of my life, please don’t ruin it’ he said and then his face became anxious ‘unless you regret it! You don’t regret it, right?’ he asked Albus suddenly desperate for reassurance. Albus shook his head furiously ‘definitely not’ he replied. Scorpius relaxed and smiled.

‘And I don’t regret it’ he continued. ‘Then I don’t see any reason to feel bad about it.’ Scorpius finished reaching up and pushing Albus’s hair back off his face again comfortingly.

‘And if you want to call me something. I don’t think best friends is sufficient anymore’ he said with a cheeky smirk. ‘Boyfriend, maybe?’ Scorpius looked up at Albus from underneath his eyelashes, looking suddenly shy. As if he didn’t know what Albus wanted. Albus felt as if his heart swelled to twice its size.

He smiled widely down at Scorpius ‘Boyfriend!’ he replied amused ‘Scorpius, my Boyfriend…. I like the sound of that.’ Albus said blissfully. ‘That was also one of the best moments of my life by the way. I was just worried about you. But now that I know everything’s okay, I really need a shower.’ He said pointing down to his pyjama bottoms where there was a significant wet spot. ‘Oh… ugh me too’ Scorpius agreed his nose crinkling in disgust yet still smiling.

Albus leaned over and kissed Scorpius gently on the lips then pulled back, ‘okay, let’s go’ he said. Then jumped out of bed, offered Scorpius his hand pulling him up after.

**************************************

Once the two of them were cleaned up and dressed. They made their way to the Great Hall for food. Just like any other weekend. Only this time it felt so different. Albus felt like there was a physical charge of energy passing between them as they walked side-by-side, hands swinging between them. 

They kept glancing at each other and smirking. Every now and then he’d see a very light blush crawl up Scorpius’s cheeks, which made him think about what they had just done. 

He felt the heat in his cheeks rise as well and knew he was wearing a similar blush. They must have looked ridiculous but neither seemed to care.

As they entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the far corner of the Slytherin table, they saw the rest of the school following soon after. 

‘The Quidditch match must be finished.’ Scorpius stated looking around as the rest of the school took their seats at their tables to have their lunch. 

Albus looked over at Scorpius and smirked again, Scorpius was wearing a navy cashmere jumper with a white shirt peaking out over the collar paired with his blue jeans. ‘So… you’re looking well today’ Albus told Scorpius complimentarily giving him a cheeky wink as he reached for some chips and piled them onto his plate.

Scorpius blushed slightly again ‘well thank you’ he answered his eyes twinkling ‘boyfriend’ he finished leaning in and bringing his voice to a whisper. 

They had decided not to tell anyone outright about their relationship and they weren’t going to hide it, but just let them come to their own conclusions. However they didn’t want anyone to hear them flirting either, as they were both very private people.

‘Hey guys, I never saw you at the match’ said a voice from behind Albus. Rose took a seat beside him. ‘Do you mind if I have lunch with you guys today?’ she asked bringing some food to her plate. ‘I’m starving and none of my friends are here yet. Plus it gives me time to catch up with my cousin’ she said shoving him playfully, ‘and his other half’ she finished nodding at Scorpius kindly across the table and chuckled. 

Scorpius blushed furiously at this comment and he felt the heat in his own face rise as well.

Rose looked between the two of them curiously. Oh why did she have to be so observant? He thought.

She looked back and forth between Albus and Scorpius again pointing at them with her fork ‘what’s this?’ she asked ‘what did I miss?’

Albus shrugged ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about Rose’ willing the furious heat in his face to cool down and not give them away so soon. He knew he’d have to tell his family some day but he didn’t realise it would be this soon.

‘So you guys are snogging now!’ she said after a moment. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Albus looked up at her shocked. ‘What makes you say that?’ he asked her. ‘Well I always thought you were, but your blushes at my ‘other half’ comment just confirmed it’ she finished looking between them with a mischievous smirk.

‘What do you mean you always thought we were?’ Scorpius chimed in curiously. ‘Well’ she answered thoughtfully ‘you’re both inseparable; you don’t really want or feel you need any other friends; you never talk about other girls or boys that you fancy, like other boys your age; you two are always smiling at each other and staring at each other when you think the other one isn’t looking. It’s kind of cute actually’ she continued starting to eat her lunch ‘and it just makes sense’ she said looking down at her food. ‘You too are made for each other. I’m happy for you’ she finished then looked up and smiled kindly at the two of them.

‘Um… thanks’ Albus answered in surprise confirming her suspicions. Although she wasn’t suspicious, she seemed fairly sure of herself. Then again, Rose was always fairly sure of herself. It’s what used to annoy him about her. But as he’s getting older, he’s learning to appreciate his incredibly intuitive, kind and sometimes annoying cousin a bit more. 

He was shocked that she had noticed all of these things about them. He was surprised that they were so obvious. Had Scorpius been staring at him longingly just like he had been at Scorpius? He could feel a smile playing on the edge of his lips at that. 

How could they have taken this long to figure things out? If it wasn’t for that potion they took, how much longer would it have taken? Would they ever have had the courage to say those things to each other? The thought made him laugh quietly at their stupidity. They were made for each other. He and Scorpius knew it and now Rose knows it too. Who else knew it? Albus thought.

‘When did it happen?’ asked Rose curiously. ‘Last night’ Scorpius answered smiling happily. This took Rose by surprise. ‘Only last night?’ she answered shocked. ‘I thought you two have been at it for years’ she said laughing. 

‘Wow’ she said still chuckling. ‘Well what changed? Why last night?’ she asked curiously.

‘Well, you know that Euphoria potion we brewed in class yesterday?’ Albus told her excitedly. ‘You took it?’ Rose asked, ‘what was it like?’ she asked excitedly. 

‘Well, it definitely works’ Albus answered laughing. ‘We took some out into the grounds. You know that place you told me about? by the lake?’ he said. ‘Romantic’ Rose chimed in smirking at him. ‘I didn’t know you had it in you Al’ she said jokingly squeezing his cheeks.

Albus blushed and continued ‘well it’s an incredible feeling. Like you can do no wrong. It’s like there’s nothing to hold you back. Just pure bliss’ he answered as the memories from last night came flooding back. 

‘Oh you’re so lucky!!!’ she answered ‘wish I could have tried some. That sounds incredible… And now you don’t have to wait until years from now to confess your feelings for one another. I imagine it would have happened after a few too many Firewhiskeys in the Three Broomsticks or something like that’ she told them chuckling.

‘Yeah probably’ Scorpius agreed. ‘So are you going to tell your mom and dad?’ Rose asked curiously. ‘I will, eventually’ answered Albus. ‘But not right now. I’m just not ready for that conversation with dad yet. Or ever.’ Albus said, bringing his hands to his face at the thought.

Rose took his hands away ‘you know that no one in the family would care right?’ she told him quietly. ‘I mean most of them think that you two are together already. And your dad loves you more than anything. He’ll be upset that you kept something like this from him’ she said kindly. ‘Also Lily can’t keep a secret, so if she finds you holding hands or snogging down an abandoned corridor they’ll find out then anyway’ she finished.

‘I know’ Albus agreed quietly ‘I know you’re right Rose. I’ll tell him over the Easter Holidays’ Albus said looking at Scorpius who nodded in agreement, worry on his face. ‘It’s just the Malfoy thing.’ Albus told them. ‘I know he won’t care that I’m going out with a boy. But I reckon it’s the fact that it’s Draco’s boy. I’m a bit worried of disappointing him actually. We’ve been getting on so well lately and it’s just another thing that makes me different to everyone else in the family’ Albus said frowning. 

‘It’ll be fine’ Rose said smiling ‘you’re worrying over nothing and being different isn’t a bad thing, especially in our big family. I mean who wants to be the same as everyone else. You should be proud Al. Own who you are. And also, you get a gorgeous boyfriend out of it, so I say it’s a win-win’ she finished winking at Scorpius. Scorpius blushed and smiled happily.

‘Thanks Rose’ Albus said, surprise in his voice. ‘You actually made me feel better’ Albus finished. ‘Well don’t look so shocked’ she said to Albus ‘it’s been known to happen’ she patted Albus’s back kindly as they all continued eating and Rose filled them in on what happened in the match.


End file.
